blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Spade Kingdom
The is a country near the Clover, Heart and Diamond Kingdoms. The current rulers are the Dark Triad and are in a hostile relationship with their neighboring countries. Description The Spade Kingdom lies west of the Clover Kingdom. This country of winter and fog has the largest landmass of the four major kingdoms. According to Julius Novachrono, the country serves an ancient evil that sleeps in its land. Like the Diamond Kingdom, the Spade Kingdom has been extending its influence into the vast neutral zone separating the countries in their attempt at expanding their borders and spearhead their likely attempts to conquer the other neighboring kingdoms. The government of the Spade Kingdom is also unique in comparison to its neighbors. Instead of being ruled by a singular monarch, such as a king or princess, the Spade Kingdom is ruled by three powerful mages known as the Dark Triad, who deposed of the kingdom’s original ruling family, House Grinberryall, and have since proven themselves to be tyrannical and cruel dictators to their country, as seen when they completely allow their soldiers to heavily abuse the citizens with weak magic power and use them as literal disposable human power sources for their mobile fortresses during their war campaigns and military operations. Currently, the triad have made several hostile invasions toward their neighbors, having successfully conquered the Diamond Kingdom and sent a squad of their Mages in an attempt to invade Heart Kingdom, and, in expectation to this, the current Queen of the Heart Kingdom has officially aligned herself with the Clover Kingdom in order to repel their invasion and defeat the devil that currently resides within their lands. Later it was revealed that the overall Military Strength of the Spade has grown exponentially since the Triad took over with several members of their Military being noted have obtained monstrous boosts of powers due to the Triad now employing Devil's to boost their soldiers abilities, as seen during their Invasions of the Clover Kingdom where two Dark Disciples of the Triad were able to easily defeat and slaughter half of the Clover Kingdom's strongest Magic Knight Squad units the Golden Dawn overall members and later during their Invasion of the Heart Kingdom, the six direct subordinates of Vanica were all noted have magical power equivalent to that of Arcane Stage Zero magicians. Notable Locations *Tolon History Members of the Golden Dawn squad defeat an invasion force and a covert team from the Spade Kingdom. Zenon, one of the Dark Triad, invades the Diamond Kingdom and single-handedly defeats an army of Mage Warriors, including two Shining Generals. Six months later, the Spade Kingdom has conquered most of the Diamond Kingdom and the neutral zone separating its borders. They then begin crossing through the Grand Magic Zones in order to invade the remaining Clover and Heart Kingdoms. Asta dismantles the mobile fortress, Candelo, and defeats the soldiers it houses. Mimosa Vermillion heals the injured civilians, and Finral Roulacase prepares to send the civilians back to their hometown, Toron, after Luck Voltia and Leopold Vermillion defeat the soldiers stationed in the city. Trivia *The Spade, Clover, Diamond, and Heart Kingdoms make up the four French suits of playing cards. References Navigation pt-br:Reino Spade